


The Snow Storm Variations [Podfic]

by blackglass, idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, quoththegayven, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Found Family, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snow, Snowed In, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "The Snow Storm Variations" by Glinda."Five Times Team Leverage Got Snowed in Together by Accident (And Once When it was Entirely On Purpose)"
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	The Snow Storm Variations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Snow Storm Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095775) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


Length: 20:20  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20snow%20storm%20variations.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20snow%20storm%20variations%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Cover Art First" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020! Thanks to silverandblue for creating the cover art that inspired this podfic and to Glinda for having blanket permission!


End file.
